Coffee
by KawaiianPunch
Summary: Tobuscus x iJustine... or Tobustine/iJobuscus. One-shot (probably).


You could go to Los Angeles at any given time of the year, and still return home and find rush hour traffic a walk in the park. However, being stuck in traffic wasn't exactly the number one thing on Justine's agenda on that October afternoon. But hey, she didn't mind it too much. This gave her plenty of time to think her feelings through, and maybe help her answer some of the questions floating around her mind.

For the hell of torturing herself, Justine had dug into the back of her closet and found her old iPhone and glancing through the pictures on it. Late 2010, early 2011... there were only a few pictures that existed that weren't of her and Toby. She was fully aware of this when she decided to pull it out, however the one thing that had startled these questions that were churning around in her head was the one text message from Toby that had shown up as unread. She hadn't know this would happen, but she did recall refusing to read any text message Toby had sent to her after their break-up and didn't read it. She never gave it a second thought... until then.

It was sent just after VidCon 2011. Justine had bit her lip, and then opened it up.

"I'm sorry. For everything. If you ever doubted me, I loved you all the way. & always will. And I understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again. I was wrong."

They hadn't had a real conversation in over a year. Of course, they had made by with a few words when they ran into each other at the studio for filming The Annoying Orange, but that was all. _And the signing. _Oh, the signing. That tugged at her stomach, sending nerves shooting up her spine as she thought about the dumb signing.

She had sat next to Toby in hopes that no one would comment on their former relationship, and at least assume they were still friends. After all, it _had _been an entire year. They probably hadn't forgotten, but maybe the fans were over it.

Toby was extremely friendly - the norm for him. He had made several attempts at positive conversation with Justine, but she had avoided them, making sure that anything they did say to each other was short and simple.

Even in his vlog, he seemed more than happy to let his audience know that he and Justine were sitting together. She had poked around his comments, and the majority of them were simply that they were happy to see that they were still friends.

However, Justine still took extra care to avoid Toby in her vlog, which did not receive the response that she had hoped for. It was clear that Toby had been trying to get her attention throughout the vlog, and the comments showed that too - they were upset that she was ignoring him and not showing him in the vlog. She had attempted to ignore the Toby jabs, but her entire VidCon experience was clouded with _'We're in the same place at the same time... and everyone knows it.'_

All thoughts aside, that was this summer. This was months later... October. She stared at the phone in her hand.

Slowly, she pulled out her current phone. Her hands shook as she typed out the first letters of his name, then selected his name from her contacts. Staring at the chatbox, she swallowed. _What..? _ She didn't want to make any rash decisions, but she knew that if she didn't do it now, she never would.

"How are you?" She felt this was the safest and most appropriate way to start up a conversation that you hadn't really talked to in over 12 months. She jabbed the send button sharply, taking a deep breath. She stared at the screen now, glancing up every so often to see traffic was still at a dead stand still.

Silence overwhelmed her, and she felt a sinking in her stomach. Was he going to ignore her?

The familiar beep of her phone in her hand made her jump, and she glanced down, almost feeling like her heart were about to pound out of her chest.

"It's been awhile." No emojis. This made Justine bite her lip. She was in far too deep now. He was either done with the conversation already... or he was just as confused as her.

"Are you alright?" Another beep, sending a chill up her spine. Justine furrowed her brows, re-reading the text. "What makes you ask that?" She knew that Toby would have still cared about her. They had ended off on a bad note, but Toby was the kind of person that would give his life to save someone he barely knew. It was just in his blood, he was naturally a good person, whether he liked others to believe it or not. She felt herself smiling despite herself.

"It's been awhile. I just thought you might have need something or were in trouble."

"Nope, I'm fine. :) I just..." Justine let her message trail off, just like her thoughts. "Missed you." Nope, try again. "Missed talking to you."

Bingo. And so she sent it, feeling a slight weight being lifted off of her stomach. A butterfly sensation.

A few minutes passed before Toby responded, and Justine didn't know whether to take that as him not finding her relevant enough to respond to - or he was going through the same mental torture as her.

"Aw:) Good way to brighten a day."

Justine pouted, instantly feeling more relaxed now that they were talking again and she knew Toby didn't hate her. The 'aw:)' still made the butterflies in her stomach go insane and made her bite her lip.

"Rough day? :(" The texting came quickly now, Justine finally being able to pick on something to start as a conversation."

"This much stress was not in the YouTuber job description."

Traffic had begun to pick up again, and Justine pulled into a parking lot.

"Sounds like someone needs some Starbucks."

A few moments later, Justine's phone beeped in response.

"I wish. So much to edit and upload, I barely have time to eat, let alone drive all the way out to Starbucks and back."

Justine glanced up at the Starbucks she was parked at. Huh, how convenient.

"Caramel macchiatos still your favorite?"

"You bet:) why?"

_Why not? _Justine thought to herself, her heart pounding as she got out of the door and headed into the Starbucks.  
"What can I get for you?"

Justine slid into her car again, continuing to ignore the text as she wondered what Toby was thinking. She cut into the sub-divisions behind the Starbucks, remembering this trick that she had picked up on back when she had headed this way on a daily basis. Nope, not letting LA traffic get her down today!

Parking, she stepped out of the creamy white car, making her way up the steps in the front yard. After taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

A few moments later, a rather confused Toby (whom had not been expecting visitors) emerged, before recognition split his expression and a grin crossed his face. "Justine?"

"Special delivery!" she grinned cheesily, handing Toby the coffee.

"Wow, I..." Toby seemed stunned. "Come on in. Let me just get Gryphon."

Gryphon, in extreme excitement, had already skidded halfway across the floor to get to Justine the moment he had scented her. "It's fine," Justine laughed, ecstatic to see Gryphon's friendly face.

"Are you sure?" Toby asked, worry in his gaze. "What about your allergy?"

"I'll wash my hands," Justine smiled, glancing up at him as she scratched Gryphon behind the ears.

"If you're sure..." Toby sounded unsure of himself, but Justine shook her head to let him know not to worry. He glanced behind him. "Hang on a second, let me just pay you back."

"No, you don't have to pay me back," Justine assured him, running her lithe fingers through her hair. "I just... I wanted to let you know that I'm really sorry about... everything that happened. I've just done some dumb stuff and said some really stupid things and..." she trailed up as she stared at him, having to resist the urge to press her lips to his at that very moment. It was clear that the feeling was mutual however, for as they made contact, it was impossible for either of them to tell who had pulled them together in the heat of the moment.

"Too long," she breathed, letting her fingers run over his collarbones.

"Too long," he agreed breathlessly as she buried her neck in his shoulder. "Far too long."


End file.
